Chronicles of Vezonia
by sweet pine oak
Summary: Yoh didn’t think reading a magical incantation would open the door to a kingdom called Vezonia, where fascinating adventures begin. But it did. In Vezonia, he met the weird, arrogant'prince'.As he struggled with the life in Vezonia, he eventually discover


Chronicles of Vezonia: Legend of the Celestial Warrior

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine.

Summary: Yoh didn't think reading a magical incantation would open the door to a

kingdom called Vezonia, where fascinating adventures begin. But it did. In Vezonia, he met the weird, arrogant 'prince'. As he struggles with the live in Vezonia, he eventually discovers a shocking royal secret … Y X A

A/N: Vezonia is an imaginary country set in the Middle Ages. No witches, no wizards, no

talking beasts and no anti-witches natives.

Prologue

The night was silent and the air was still. Through the mist that enveloped the pitch dark sky, a full moon lit up the lands of Vezonia, casting long, dark shadows on the entire kingdom. Softly and gracefully, a slight breeze rustled the low-hanging moss-draped trees, carrying with it the symphony of cicadas' wailing. Dancing silhouettes added to the night's peace, where stars dropped like crystal tears to the dark, black veil.

On the top of those lush, green hills stood a magnificent building. It was the palace where King and Queen Kyouyama - the ruler of Vezonia - with great hope waiting for the delivery of their first ever child.

Out of the calm, silent night, a baby's cry pierced through the sultry night air. There it was, in the charming, well-furnished chamber located at where the towers rose, the infant had finally and successfully been given-birth.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Dr Faust VIII dried his hands with a piece of soft rug. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Eliza – his pretty, beloved wife – wrapping the newborn infant – a baby so new it still had that wet, mottled look – with thick, quilted warm blankets. He flashed her, a tender smile, which she returned with an exciting twinkle in her beautiful eyes. Both of them just could not hide their happiness and excitement over the newborn child.

"A girl," announced Eliza, handing over the sweet, pretty infant into the Queen's arms.

Queen Kyouyama was lying on the bed, her face an ashy pale but every bit of pride and joy was shining in her hazel eyes.

"A girl?" she questioned in a weak yet unbelievable tone, her long, slender fingers caressing the baby's face.

"Yes, a girl," smiled King Kyouyama, planting a sweet, soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "She will be the Princess of Vezonia, the princess of our hearts."

There, lying in the Queen's arms, the infant gazed up, fluttering her eyelashes and let out a soft yawn. Both the King and Queen gazed down lovingly at their child; their faces overcame with joy and happiness.

"Look," whispered King Kyouyama, not intend to disturb the sleepy baby. "She has your brown, hazel eyes, blonde hair and a fair complexion. A typical beauty."

"Anna," declared Queen Kyouyama. "I shall name her Anna Kyouyama Vezonia Geraldi, the first and ever princess of this kingdom." Despite her weak body, her voice was strong and firm. She turned to face the King sitting beside her bed. Smiling sweetly she said,

"Oh, my love, I think at this hour and at this moment, I'm the happiest woman in the world."

Returning her smile, King Kyouyama whispered in his wife's ear, "You certainly are." Gazing deeply into her eyes, he sealed her lips with a warm, tender kiss.

At the corner of the chamber, Faust and Eliza, watching them both, felt a wave of love so strong it nearly took their breath away.

"Oh, Faust, this is so sweet," cried Eliza, her eyes shining into Faust's.

"Yes, it indeed is," smiled Faust and he was about to give Eliza a peck on the cheek when he suddenly noticed that Eliza was staring out of the window, a deep frown on her forehead.

"What's the matter?" asked Faust.

"I … I saw something," stammered Eliza, pointing at the pitch dark sky, her fingers trembling slightly. "Something was flickering off in the distant night sky."

Following her gaze, Faust peered into the darkness. "It must be a star," he told Eliza.

Eliza shook her head. "No, it isn't. I'm sure it is not a star. A star doesn't flicker with a light so bright, so … pure."

Again, Faust squinted his eyes. True enough, in the distant, a white light was flickering. It was neither blue, nor red nor a purple glow. It was just a pure creamy white, a color so pure it nearly made them gasped in awe. And with each flicker, it seemed to get closer and closer to the window of the chamber.

Near the window, the King and Queen also noticed the sudden changes in the sky. Their eyes were wide with horror and they could feel the pounding sound of their hearts in their throat, but somehow, they just couldn't take their eyes off from the flickering light.

The white light was coming nearer and nearer. Queen Kyouyama held the baby closely to her. Tugging at her husband's sleeve, she murmured in a quivering voice, "What … What's that?"

Eliza's legs went weak. Beads of perspiration were breaking out on her forehead and her mouth was compressed into a thin line. She swallowed hard – _Oh no, this is so not good_.

Shielding his eyes from the glaring white light, King Kyouyama squeezed his wife's hand. In the now brightly lit chamber, everyone was as still as statues. The Queen's voice was barely audible in the tensed, solemn atmosphere.

At last, the white lights streamed through the opened window hung with pink curtains. And then something happened. A flurry of bright white lights began to swirl around the ceilings. It was so bright until they had to squeeze their eyes shut.

And as the lights slowly flared out like dying embers, they heard something. First, it was the melodious songs of birds. A song so sweet and soothing, so clear and soft that it could even calm down the roaring waves at the sea. Then, as the Song of Peace rang in their ears, the faint twang of bells sounded, followed by the soft tuning of the harp. The symphony of whites and blues filled the whole chamber, surrounding their souls with a calm, cooling sensation.

Slowly, Queen Kyouyama opened her eyes …… And she literally felt her eyes bulging out of her head! What she beheld nearly took her breath away. Inches away from her face, was an angel! Truly, a cute, baby angel was staring at her with its big, brown eyes, fluttering its wings and rubbing its glowing ring! Its chubby body was glowing in bright white lights and he wore the sweetest, toothless grin on its innocent face.

Queen Kyouyama gaped at the angel, then at the King, and then at Faust and Eliza.

"An angel! " She gasped. "An _angel_! Did you see that?"

The angel blinked at Queen Kyouyama, then in a sweet, sing-song voice, it said,

"Introducing me, Your Majesty," chimed the angel, making a little bow. "I am Nathaniel, the messenger of God. Do not be afraid, for I stand in the presence of God and I've brought you a message."

First, they only stared at it unbelievably, their jaws dropped open. Surprised by their reaction, Nathaniel just scratched its head, suddenly feeling awkward. "Well … Your Majesty ……"

It was Eliza who broke the ice.

"Nice to meet you, Nathaniel," she curtsied and added with a smile. "My name is Eliza. And I'm the nanny of our newborn princess."

"Oh, yes! The princess! I've nearly forgotten," flapping its wings, Nathaniel took a closer look at the infant in the Queen's arms.

"Wow!" it exclaimed, stroking the princess's head. "So she's the princess of Vezonia. She's really beautiful! Can I give her a kiss, Your Majesty? Oh, please …" pleaded Nathaniel.

"Of course you can, my child," answered Queen Kyouyama kindly. Gently, Nathaniel gave the baby a small peck on the cheek. Queen Kyouyama couldn't help but just smile at this sight, feeling a sense of warmth in her deep heart's core.

"Her name?" asked the angel, looking at King Kyouyama with its doe-like eyes.

"Anna," answered the King, flashing Nathaniel the warmest smile, a smile full of pride and joy.

Faust stepped forward, making a little bow, he said, "Glad meeting you, Nathaniel. I am Faust VIII, the doctor who delivered the princess," Faust told Nathaniel proudly.

"Nice meeting you, too, doctor," answered Nathaniel politely. "Now, with my greatest honour and faith, I'm going to bring you The Lord's message from the Heaven."

Unrolling a scroll of parchment in its hands, Nathaniel announced.

"Your Majesty King and Queen Kyouyama, your prayers for a child has finally been answered. You have been blessed with a princess, who is the one and only heir of the Vezonia throne. Unfortunately, from centuries ago, it had always been stated that the heir of Vezonia has to be His Royal Highness from the royal Family. The younger brother of Your Majesty, the Great Duke will try to usurp the throne and commit treason against the ruler of Vezonia. The Great Duke shall never be King, as the people of Vezonia will suffer under him. Therefore, for the sake of the House and for the sake of Vezonia, the princess will have to impersonate as a prince for the rest of her life, for Her Royal Highness - Anna Kyouyama Vezonia Geraldi - is the only heir to the throne of Vezonia."

"What …?" The Lord's message jolted Queen Kyouyama who had looked forward with eager enthusiasm to this birth – hoping to raise the child into a proper princess. And now … the truth of the infant's destiny hit her hard. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Your Majesty, this is a royal secret that must be kept," said Nathaniel. "Apart from the King and Queen, the doctor and the nanny, no one else shall ever discover the secret, for it will destroy the princess's life," added Nathaniel. The angel's joyous face had turned into a solemn expression instead. "I'm sorry …"

Crystal tears started to well up in the Queen's eyes.

"No … no …" she looked at the baby who was cuddling up in her arms, fast asleep. The message really broke her fragile heart.

"She's so innocent," Without realizing, beads of tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why should she been destined a life she doesn't request for?" Queen Kyouyama wept uncontrollably, her face planted in her husband's warm and comforting embrace.

"Well, Your Majesty. It's not the end of the world," whispered Nathaniel, putting a comforting hand on the Queen's shoulder.

"What? What do you mean by this?" asked Eliza. The angel's word had taken everyone by surprise.

"Because," Nathaniel cleared its throat. "Along with this message, I've brought you a good news from the Heaven." The angel said with a mischievous wink in its eyes.

Everyone in the room was kept in suspense, waiting eagerly for the angel's word.

"We cannot change what has been destined. And we cannot avoid what has been destined in the princess's life as well. But, the future is still in your hands. All is not lost yet. "

Far above in the sky, the Bells of Heaven sounded, signaling the angel to return.

"Oh no. The Lord is summoning me back. I've to return now, as my mission had come to an end," said Nathaniel, flapping his wings.

"Wait! You can't go! You have to finish your word!" Queen Kyouyama cried frantically.

By then, the same bright light had once more swirled around Nathaniel's body.

"16 years later, a warrior will arrive; he is the legendary Celestial Warrior in the Vezonian myth." The bright white lights had enveloped Nathaniel completely. In any second, the angel would bid them goodbye!

"And together with the princess," Nathaniel's voice was barely audible now. "he will help to safe the throne."

"He is the one who will set you free … set you free …" Nathaniel's voice echoed in their ears. It was so far away yet so near. And then, in a blink of an eye, the lights were gone, carrying the angel all the way back to heaven.

A/N: OK, that's the prologue and I'll continue with the next chapter … someday later.

Actually, I choose that name 'Nathaniel' for the angel because I think it's cute. No

Gabriel (bible study – not bad) … but Nathaniel. So, do R & R and tell me how you

think about it.


End file.
